


The Stars In Your Eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Closet Masturbation, Exhibitionism, Gore, Illusion of Happiness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Piss, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Yandere Izumi, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leo finds himself in an unbearably unfortunate situation...Desperately trying to keep his school attendance in check, he forgoes the urgent need to use the bathroom. Unbeknownst to him, the worst day of Leo’s life ensues. Could this fateful day bring him, and the notorious asshole Izumi together?
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	The Stars In Your Eyes

_Shit._

Leo quickly fumbles out of bed and haphazardly puts on his wrinkled uniform. Running late again, he berated himself. Once at the school gates, he realizes just how badly the 3 am glasses of water hit him. He’s never had to piss this badly in his entire life. The clock keeps running, indicating he has less than 2 minutes left to get to class. This can’t be happening. 

He decides to sacrifice his bladder, as one more tardy would leave him with Saturday school. All he has to do is sit down calmly, and ask to go to the bathroom once the bell rings. Simple. Except, now his thighs are trembling uncontrollably...Once he opens the classroom door, he realizes how much thin ice he’s on. The pressure in his groin was almost unbearable. He awkwardly presses his shaking thighs together in an attempt to hold back. He grimaces as his dick begins to throb, holding onto the classroom door for life. The entire class is now watching him tremble and squirm desperately.

He can’t hold back anymore.

Leo’s mouth is agape now, watching the wet spot on his plaid pants grow. The splotch absolutely saturates his thighs. He gasps and tries to shield the area, but his small hands cannot cover the massive amount of darkened cloth. He drops to his knees, now with his entire fragile body shaking. He’s now sobbing, drenched in his own bodily fluids. The class goes silent, nobody wanting to confront the flushed, piss covered boy in front of them. Until one boy from the middle row stands up.

Ibara Saegusa. The fuchsia haired boy presses his glasses into his nose and drops the most utterly demeaning smirk towards Leo.

“I’ve always heard rumors you were childish...But damn, I didn’t expect it this much,” Ibara mocks, stepping closer with each word. “It appears Leo has returned to infancy...poor child can’t even piss at his own will...” A few murmurs and light chuckles escape the class. Leo now begins to bawl. This is officially the worst thing to ever happen to him.

Ibara scoffs. “He’s even crying now! It looks like someone needs a diaper change.”

The class returns silent, with the exception of Ibara laughing at his own remarks and Leo’s incessant crying. Izumi Sena watches from afar. His leg lightly bounces under his desk, growing more restless with every passing second. His eye slightly twitches as he shoots the back of Ibara a glare. He can’t take this anymore. Izumi shoots up out of his chair. He walks quickly towards Leo, sitting helplessly on the floor.

Ibara continues. “Aww, how sweet of mommy to come save her little boy...” Izumi completely ignores Ibara, tunnel visioning on Leo before him. Izumi reaches his hand out to help Leo stand, completely unbothered by the fact his hands were now covered in Leo’s piss and tears. The two walk out together, Leo waddling in his soaked pants. The door closes behind them. They share a glimpse of each other for about half a second before Leo let’s go of Izumi’s hand. Leo takes his newly freed hand and wipes away the remaining tears.

“Thank you...” Leo says pathetically.

Izumi stares at him, before saying, “I have a spare change of pants in my locker...if you want.” Leo’s eyes light up. _Wasn’t this guy supposed to be an asshole? Why is he being so nice to me?_

Leo flushes uncontrollably, feeling the pit of his stomach heat up at the thought of someone being genuinely kind to him. 

Izumi leads Leo to his locker and inputs the combination. “Here...you don’t have to give them back if you don’t want to.” Leo thanks him and becomes incredibly embarrassed from this gesture, and also because the smell just hit him. Leo runs to the nearest bathroom and quickly locks himself in a stall. The footsteps following startle him, until he realizes- _Oh_.

_I forgot I accidentally covered Izumi’s hands in my own fucking piss. He’s going to wash them right now… He thinks I’m disgusting._

Leo hears the faucet turn on from inside the stall. 

Izumi in fact does not wash his hands. He stands in the mirror, both hands on the sink. Izumi raises the palm he reached out to Leo with. 

Izumi inhales the scent on his hand. The scent of Leo’s piss still lingers on his fingertips. He can’t help but inhale the tangy scent in deeper. His tongue licks the palm, taking in Leo’s taste. Izumi holds back a moan, realizing the owner of this piss was in this very bathroom. Izumi enters his own stall. His knees buckle and he collapses on the closed toilet lid. Izumi unbuttons his pants to reveal his erection, already dripping wet. He strokes himself deeply, while he sniffs the piss covered hand. Izumi throws his head back, trying hard to suppress his heavy breathing. Meanwhile, Leo is almost done changing. He finds it a bit strange Izumi would wash his hands before going to use the bathroom. But he reasoned Izumi probably wouldn’t want someone else’s piss anywhere near his own genitals. He hears faint breathing coming from outside the stall, wondering if Izumi was finally panicking after touching someone else’s bodily fluids.

“Izumi...are you okay? I’m really sorry this happened and you’re probably upset with—“

“I’m..fine”, Izumi chokes out, very obviously out of breath. Leo is even more concerned. However, Leo would be lying if he said Izumi speaking breathlessly wasn’t a little bit attractive. Leo shakes off these thoughts, clearly trying to avoid another messy pant situation. 

Izumi finishes in the bathroom stall. He’s perfected the art of jacking off silently at home where his parents constantly check on his locked door. He takes one last whiff, reluctant to wash his hands when he leaves the stall. Leo had already left the bathroom and disposed of his soaked pants. He was scared to meet Izumi’s eyes, but he had to return to wash his dirty hands one last time. Izumi’s face is slightly flushed, Leo assumes it’s from anger. Izumi then smiles gently at Leo, catching him wildly off guard. Leo...don’t get attached to him. He was just helping because we looked pathetic...Goddammit.

The bell rings and both boys drop a timid smile at each other once more. Izumi stares at Leo once he’s turned away, chuckling lightly. Izumi unlocks his phone and opens up the notes app.

The cursor blinks for a few seconds before he writes, Ibara Saegusa.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic I've ever written, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
